This invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a multi-cell box for transporting bottles and similar objects.
The container is characterized by its simplicity and inexpensive construction, being preferably formed from a single piece corrugated paperboard blank. The box is readily and quickly fully assembled from the blank into a strong and stable container highly suitable for the transport of relatively heavy objects such as full bottles of soft drinks which may, for example, be in the order of two or three liter capacity or more.
Besides having an overall construction which facilitates rapid set-up and knock-down, the container incorporates a unique locking arrangement which serves to maintain the divider panels forming the container cells in a stable interconnected relationship. This feature is particularly important in automated box filling operations wherein an improperly positioned divider panel or partition can cause machine jam-up.
The present container also incorporates a special hand hold flap and divider panel construction cooperable to provide support for the container bottom whereby the effective strength of the bottom is increased.